Night of the Living Otters
by Micaityl
Summary: The otter doll company made a life sized otters. When Hiramaru heard the news about it he setted of a flare gun that make a gas spill land on one of the otters. That made the otter have the power to make any otter dolls turn to life... Most of the time its from Hiramaru's and Yoshida point of view.
1. Pilot

**"Hiramaru. HIRAMARU! OPEN THE DOOR!"**

Hiramaru opened the door. He said "What do you want ." Mr Yoshida said "A van is ready to give you the newest otter dolls."

"What kind!"

"Well they're not 12 inches."

"24 inches that's tall."

"No they're life sized."

"WHAT!"

"Yes the editor and cheif said 'yes' to this futile idea of having them life sized."

Hiramaru started crying and screaming "WOO! HOO!" Yoshida said "Let's get them Hiramaru."

"One second."

"Okay."

Hiramaru pulled a flare gun out of his shelf. Yoshida said "Woah woah woah. Are you going to shoot that?" He repiled "Yes." Hiramaru raised the gun in the air. Yoshida said "WAIT! NO! NOT INSIDE!" He shot it. It craked the ceiling. Then a chunk of the ceiling hit .

One of the gases from the gas pipe landed on the van and went through a crack and landed on a otter.

In Eigi Niizuma's office his editor came in. Yujiro said "Eiji Crow gotten 3rd again, and +Natural got 5th." Eiji said "What about the other sieres?"

"Well PCP got around 6th or 7th and Road racer giri got 9th and Otter 11 and Time of Greenery are between 11th through 14th."

"Well Hiramaru texted me about Life sized otters."

"Life sized what!"

In Yuriko Aoki's sudio Aoki got a phone call. She picked her phone up. "Hello."

"Hey Mrs. Aoki I got sometihng."

"What is it Hiramaru. sigh."

"Life sized otter dolls."

"What? Who would do that?"

"The otter doll company."

Then behind Hiramaru Yoshida was calling someone too. and in the van the back door opened. Then Hiramaru hanged up. Mr. Yoshida said "Hiramaru come to the van!" When he came there there was only the van driver tied up with rope in the back, and the otters weren't there...


	2. Invasion of the Otters

**Yosida: WHAT HAPPENED!**

**Hiramaru untied him.**

**Van Driver: Some guy got in my car and tied me up and the otters were gone. I didn't see the guy.**

**...**

Eiji was in his studio and was drawing, like always. Its was 8:56pm. Then a small rock hit his window. He opened the window and saw what looked like an otter doll.

Eiji: Let me guess the life sized otter dolls were somehow brought to life and are now going to attack the world?

Then the otter started walking towards his studio.

Eiji: You better not try attacking me. I'm prepared.

He pulled a box out of his closet. The box was labed with a piece of paper that said"In case of a ninja attack". He opened it pulled out a samurai sword. The otter was walking towards him, and behind that otter was a whole army of otters.

Eiji: You'll never beat me!

Eiji threw a ninja star at one of the otters.

...

Fukuda's phone rung. He picked it up.

Fukuda: Hello?

Hiramaru: LIFE SIZED OTTERS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!

Fukuda: You're full of-

Then otters broke down his door.

Fukuda: Talk to you later!

He threw the phone on the ground, gobbled down the rest of the ramen he was eating , and cracked his knuckles.

Fukuda: You chose the wrong guy to mess with.

...

Aoki was taking a walk at the park. Then five otters jumped in her way

Aoki: Is that an otter doll?

Hiramaru started running towards the scene.

Hiramaru: Yuritan watch out! OTTERS, DON'T HURT HER!

He tossed a net at the otters, and they all got tangled up in it.

Otter: Dude not cool man.

Hiramaru was a bit freaked out.

Aoki: ... did that otter just talk.

...

Yoshida drove his motorcycle to Shueisha,and pulled out his key to the back enterance and opened a door. When he was on his way to the head in chief's office, he found Miura drinking coffee.

Yoshida (to himself): I guess the otters didn't get here yet.

Mirua: Hi Yoshida. Are you aware of the otters currently trashing your office.

Yoshida: What!

Yoshida ran to his office

The otters were hitting Yoshida's desk with bats. One was stomping on what was left of his coffee maker. Then Yoshida pulled out his emergency tranquilizer gun

Yoshida: Sorry Hiramaru...

Yoshida shot one of the otters down with his tranquilizer gun.


	3. You can't kill my otters!

**Yoshida walked out of the office, but this time with a bat.**

'The dolls really know how to fight. Hiramaru I will have to tell you that all of the dolls have to get killed, not captured or knocked out.' Then a otter attacked Yoshida. He whacked it with a bat.

Meanwhile...

Fukuda's fists were really bruised.

"Crap. These otters are hard to fight. Well time to pull out the big guns."

He pulled out a pistol. "Not enough." He pulled out a flamethrower. "Oh yeaah!"

Aoki and Hiramaru were on top of a resturant. A police man came up there. "You need to get down from here!"

Hiramaru repiled "We can't! The otter dolls will attack us!"

"Bull crap. Get down now!"

"No!"

Aoki said "You two stop fighting!"

Then, a hand poured gas on the car.

"There is an otter invastion!"

"NO THERE IS NOT!"

Then the police car exploded. A bystander flew into the resturant. Everyone screamed and ran. Mashiro said "What is going on!?"

Takagi said "I don't know!"

The otters walked in. The police man shot at them.

"NO! THEY'RE MY OTTERS!"

"They did bad things. I need to kill them."

"NO! I'LL CAPTURE THEM! I'LL MAKE THEM BECOME GOOD AGAIN!"

"Nothing like that ever happens."

"It does."

"Screw you! You're trying to kill us all."

He shot more.

"This

is

SPARTA!"

Hiramaru tackled the police man and they both fell off the roof.

"Hiramaru!"


End file.
